


Millions

by Elestialknight



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Crossdressing, Drugged Sex, M/M, My ideas are getting weirder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Porn Video, Smut, sex on camera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elestialknight/pseuds/Elestialknight
Summary: “I’ll pay you 1 million for every session. Even top grade prostitutes don’t earn this much. Consider this a special offer.”Taehyun nodded his consent, not knowing that he may have fell into another pit much deeper and darker than the previous. Not that he had other options, with his 200 millions debt, it was either this or that.





	Millions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I have digressed yet again! I really should be working on the other fic... but writing a bottom!Taehyun was too fun! Anyway, i hope you enjoy this fic!

“Come on, be a dear and spread your legs.” a man commented from behind the viewfinder of the camera.

“I-is there other ways I can pay off my debt? I can work harder and take more shifts! ” Taehyun was seated at the edge of the bed, facing the camera that the man was adjusting. He had his legs propped up, knees together, and his toes curling around the sheets.  

“With the amount you owe boss, you’ll be a waiter for life. Isn’t this a lot easier? Just spread your legs like a good slut and be fucked by a few of our men, film it and viola. And haven’t we agreed on what to film? Stop wasting my time and get on with it.”

Knowing that he has no way out, Taehyun braced himself as he hesitantly force his legs open, and lifted the front of the white tennis skirt so that his panties came into view. Despite how he was protesting, he was ashamed to be completely hard with his bulge straining against the thin lacy fabric and a growing wet spot on where his cock was dripping pre-cum. 

“Tsk tsk look what we have here. I can see the wet mess you’ve made through the camera. Does cross dressing turn you on so much? I guess you’re as sick as those sick fucks who would be paying to watch you.” 

Taehyun’s knees trembled as he fought the urge to keep his knees together. The accusation rang in his ears and his eyes glistened with shame, but he could not deny the tinge of excitement he felt when slipping on the clothings piece by piece. The slight itch was made worse when he knew the camera focused on him was running and recording. Especially since he knew countless man would see him in such a vile state once the video is released on the net.

He closed his eyes momentarily and imagined anonymous men who would masturbate to a video of him performing sexual acts with multiple men. 

The director clicked his tongue impatiently and it pulled Taehyun’s mind back to where he was. Realising the man was waiting for him to do something, he quickly tucked his thumb into the waistband of the lacy panties and tugged it down all the way, freeing his erection. He kept the panties hanging on one side of his ankles, and bite on the hem of the skirt so that it wouldn’t brush against his sensitive tip. Looking down, he could not help blushing upon the sight of his cleanly shaven nether region. He had never shaven there before, but it was a ‘concept’ that was agreed upon. It felt even weirder when he ran his fingers across the smooth skin, and the sensations were amplified without the hair. 

He licked his palm from the tip of his fingers to the base of it, coating the whole area slick with his saliva, and proceed to wrap his hand around his erection and gave it a few pumps, pulling the foreskin down. He didn’t go too hard, keeping it light and teasing. Feeling more confident seeing the director’s approving nod, and the obvious bulge he was sporting, Taehyun turned onto his fours and sticked his ass out towards the camera. He leaned heavily on his left shoulder, twisting his body so that his face could be seen on camera. With his right hand, he reached behind and pushed two fingers into his quivering hole. He had washed it clean with an enema, and had it loosen earlier. The director had wanted to include his preparation as part of the shoot, but he had downright rejected the idea and was adamant about it.  

Having read the script a million times whenever he felt anxious about the shoot, Taehyun already knew it by heart. But even if he knew what to expect, he still flinched when he could feel more fingers probing into his hole. Other than his own fingers, he could not tell how many more were in there. All he knew was that he was so filled, and he was opening up so much. 

“Spread your legs a bit more. So we can see how your hungry hole is eating all these up.” A man, probably one of the actors, said. 

Taehyun obeyed. Pushing his legs far apart such that his chest was on the bed. 

“Fuck. Is the camera capturing all this? You’ve got a real slutty hole, you know that? It’s twitching around 6 fingers, begging to be fucked.”

And then the intrusion were gone, leaving his stretched entrance wide open. Taehyun could not help whining at the emptiness. 

“Don’t worry. You’ll start feeling good soon. Then, we will screw your hot piece of ass so hard, and make you into our lil whore.” 

Something about that statement didn’t quite sit well with Taehyun. It should have set off an alarm in his head, warning him that things was getting out of control, but it was heavy and muffled.

“W-what?” was all he managed to say before he was feeling hotter than before. His mind was muddled and his visions turned blurry. His cock was starting to hurt and rubbing his dick against the bed seems like the only way to alleviate the pain. 

“I think the drugs are kicking in.”

Okay. Drugs. Taehyun knew something was wrong with that statement. But he was in too much of a haze to do anything about it. He wasn’t even able to protest when one of them guided his fingers out of his hole, before pulling him up. He was now kneeling, slumped heavily against the man behind him. He mewled pathetically having lost the contact on his dick, and the pain was flaring again. Despite not being entirely coherent, Taehyun’s attention was immediately on a monstrous cock displayed in front of him. It was hard, and thick with veins along the whole length. 

“Like this huh?” The man tapped his cock lightly on Taehyun’s face, spreading the pre-cum all over.

He didn’t know whose cock it was, but all he knew was that he needed that monster in him. The huge dick was shoved into his mouth the same time he was pulled up and impaled on the dick of the man behind him. The sudden penetration wrenched a pleasured cry from Taehyun’s lip. Now, Taehyun was no virgin and he was sufficiently familiar with the pain of being fucked raw, but the pain he just felt was pleasure in its purest form. His vision had turned white, and his body shuddered when he felt the full length was being pushed mercilessly inside him. He was so damn close to finishing from just being penetrated. Maybe he does have the drugs to thank for that. 

The man behind him held him under his armpits, lifting him up slightly before letting go and allowing Taehyun to drop back down. Each time he had the cock buried deep in him, Taehyun cried out. Though his cry came out muffled with the huge meat still in his mouth. Taehyun desperately sucked on the cock in his mouth in between pants and moans. 

Taehyun was lifted off the dick entirely, and the one in his mouth was retracted too. The men, who were supporting his weight, had dumped him rather unceremoniously onto the bed. With his back on the bed, Taehyun could now see the figure of three burly man and their huge dicks looming over him. Two of them moved to kneel on each of his sides, and they held his legs up, bending his back over. He was now kept in position with his own dick very close to his face. The third man, likely the one who was fucking him in his ass earlier, once again had his huge rod embedded deep inside. Now that he man was on top, he pounded without holding back, forcing a cry from Taehyun with every thrust. 

“That’s right. Scream for us.”

And that was all that Taehyun could do. He screamed at being speared over and over again, squirming in their hold. The in and out movement picked up speed, and with a deep thrust, the man came deep inside. He could feel the hot liquid hitting the walls of his insides. 

“Keep my cum deep in ya, just like a good cum dumpster.”

Then the three man rotated, and the next man resume the position of the previous. Unlike the first one, the second man had slipped his hands under Taehyun’s blouse to pinch and twist the perky nipples as he fucked.

“Damn. You feel so damn good.” 

“Urgh hurry up! I want to feel him too.” the third man grunted. 

The second man looked at the first, gesturing for him to move aside. Knowing what the second man was thinking, the first smirked. The second man pressed himself against Taehyun, keeping Taehyun’s legs on his shoulders. 

“Go on, put yours in too.” Said the second man. 

There was the shuffling of positions again. Taehyun honestly didn’t really care who it was, all he cared was being filled by anyone. Then he felt something hard nudge him, that was when he realised that they were going to fit two cocks in him. He had never tried taken two at the same time before, but as the second cock was pushing into him, he felt so good. He threw his head back, his mouth forming an ‘o’ shape. 

“You’re right. He feels so fucking good.” 

The two of them began thrusting at different speed. That was when Taehyun began screaming, really screaming. Using the cum of the first man as lubrication, the two pounded hard and fast. They started out with different rhythms, but slowly matched their tempo and they were pushing in in-tandem. 

“P-please! I-i need to cum. Please let me!” Taehyun begged. 

“Sure, open up your mouth and try to catch every drop of your cum alrighty?” 

Taehyun complied. The pleasure radiating from his ass became too much as he exploded, releasing a stream of white liquid. He caught most of his own musky liquid in his mouth, but some landed on his face. 

Right after he came, someone else came, and the other followed, spilling their cum inside him. Feeling the jet after jet of semen filling him up, Taehyun’s eyes rolled back and he went limp. 

“Cut! Okay that’s a wrap. You boys can go on a few rounds if you want.” 

The three man looked at each other with a evil glint in their eyes. Their hands coaxed themselves to harden, and they proceeded to take full advantage of their little sex toy. 

\----

When Taehyun woke up, his whole lower body was throbbing. As he remembered where he was, he groaned and flushed. He was feeling sticky all over and desperately needed to wash off all the filth. He tried standing up, but the sudden flow of liquid from his ass made him pause. Despite being drugged, he knew that this was too much for just 3 loads of semen. Though he had an inkling of what happened after he passed out, he tried not to think about it as he limped his way to the showers. 

He let the stream of hot water fall on him, washing off the dried semen all over his body. He stood under the shower until the mirror was fogged up, and his skin was red. After drying himself up, he put on the clothes that he had worn here and hastily left the place without looking back. He knew it would be back to haunt him soon enough, but he was too exhausted to think about it right now. 

Taehyun threw himself onto the bed. He could not shake the feeling of people looking at him weirdly while walking back to his apartment. Realistically he knew it was his mind playing tricks. Afterall, he was just done filming and there was no way his sex tape was already up on the net. But he could not help thinking  _ when  _ it was really up circulating on the internet. That night he fell asleep, feeling three pairs of hands gripping and groping him.

 

_ “I knew I’ve seen you somewhere when I saw you walk through the door. Then it clicked. You were on that gay porn! Damn i jerked off to that and you were so damn hot! Must be fate to see you here then. I can’t wait to feel it for myself, just how good your slut hole feels.”  _

_ Taehyun was backed into the back alley of the club. His only way of escape was block by 5 men. He knew what was coming and he shivered in fear.  _

_ “Come on, don’t be so reserved. The whole world has seen you playing with dicks, you can cut that ‘oh i’m going to be raped’ act.”  _

_ “N-no! I-” Taehyun tried protesting.  _

_ “Well I guess this could be fun too.” The ring leader spoke, tilting his head as a gesture for the others to take actions. 3 men were on him immediately, holding him in place. He was forced to bend over and one of them tugged down his pants along with his boxers.  _

_ Taehyun shook his head vehemently. Then after that, all he could feel was pain that shot through his ass and down his whole body.  _

 

Taehyun woke up screaming and panting. He had not realised that he was crying in his dream. Relief flooded him when he registered his surrounding. He threw his blanket to the sides, and as fast as his body allows, he pushed himself off the bed. His body was still aching, and his hole still sore, taking two dicks in one go was still too much. He took a quick shower and left his apartment with just his phone. Something needs to be done, if not, his nightmare would become his reality. 

It didn’t matter that the sun had not risen, and that it was only 5 am. As a regular patron of the Lotus Gambling Paradise, he knew that the gambling den was a world that does not sleep. Knowing exactly where he was going, he stalked up the flight of stairs leading to the executive office. He stopped in front of a door with the name plate ‘President Kim Donghan’. After knocking on the door, he waited for the permission to enter. 

“Come in” 

Taehyun took a deep breath, and rehearsed the lines in his head before opening the door. 

Seated behind the grand oak table was a young handsome man in his mid twenties. He was the son of a triad boss running the whole red light district, and also the owner of the underground gambling den. A fearsome man that one should avoid at all cost, however Taehyun had the ‘privilege’ of meeting the young man when he became addicted to gambling. 

“Oh hi Taehyun shi. I’m surprised to see you this early. I thought you would need more time to rest, after the great performance you put up yesterday.” 

“Y-you!” 

“Oh I’ve seen it. The director said it was so great that he stayed up all night to edit it. He said works like these should be shared to the world as soon as possible. He have sent it to me earlier and I’ve just watched it. I must say that you have talent. Even for someone like me who have seen so much in the red light district have to agree that it was hot. Ever thought of being a full time porn actor? They pay way better than you trying to hit it big in my casino.” 

“About that, I don’t want it published anymore.” 

Donghan slammed on the table as he stood. Taehyun flinched and took a step back. 

“You think you are in the position to negotiate with me? Have you forgotten how much you owed me? Fucking 100 million won. Please do tell me how do you intend to pay me back.” 

“I-I. Please just anything. I can do anything. J-just not the video.” 

“Roh Taehyun. Do you know what was the expected value of your video?” 

“N-no?” 

“One video. That one video was all it need to earn back what you owed me. And that's it. You clear your debt. It was that easy. And you still want to cancel that?” 

“P-please…” there was utter silence and the two were locked in a staring battle. 

Donghan sighed as he sat on his cushioned chair. “I can pull out that video…” 

Taehyun perked up at that. 

“But you have to cover the loss. That means you now owe me double of the initial amount.” 

“But!” 

“Shhh. You can pay by selling your body...to me.” 

“...” 

“I’ll pay you 1 million for every session. Even top grade prostitutes don’t earn this much. Consider this a special offer.” 

With his 200 million debt, there was really no other way out. Donghan’s offer was a difficult pill to swallow, but at least no one else would see his plight. If it meant avoiding his nightmare, he would be willing to sell his body. He was convinced that anything was better than being seen by others. Governed by that thought, he nodded his consent, accepting the terms, not knowing that he may have fell into another pit much deeper and darker than the previous.

“Good. You can go back today. I’ll call you when I need you.” With that, Taehyun left the office. 

Donghan could not hold back the laughter any longer. He had not expected his plan to go so well. His scheme would have fell apart if Taehyun did not approach him. At such time, he would have no choice but to release the video. But all that worry was for naught and he now had that sweet ass within his grasp! He flipped open the laptop and resume the video that was playing on the screen. Watching the video the director had sent him, he can’t wait for their first session. 

Kim Donghan always get what he wants. 

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?? Leave me some kudos and comments too~


End file.
